


I'm Head over Heals in Love with You, Michael Guerin

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Michael gets surprisingly sick and Alex doesn't know what to do for him.





	I'm Head over Heals in Love with You, Michael Guerin

**Author's Note:**

> Since we have about 15 hours left until Roswell, New Mexico ep 1x9, I thought I would share with you a short piece I've been playing with to pass the time.

Alex came home from work and found Michael on the couch. He usually beat Michael home from work, now that his lover was working at the lab with Liz. 

"Hey, Michael, What a great surprise." Alex said as he went over to the safe and put his gun away. 

"Did you eat already? Want me to make something?" Alex asked, coming back over to the couch and leaning down to give his lover a kiss hello.

"Not hungry." Michael answered.

"Since when are you not hungry?" Alex smiled.

Michael just grunted.

Alex frowned. Michael hadn't uttered single word answers since they'd gotten together for good, 6 months ago. He kissed his lover and tried to deepen the kiss but Michael seemed lethargic and uninterested in more than a peck.

"What's up, babe?" Alex was perplexed as he stood up and removed his fatigue top.

"Nothing." Michael retorted impatiently.

Alex came back over to Michael who hadn't moved from his position on the couch. He sat on the table facing Michael and looked closer at his lover. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were bright red. Alex put the back of his hand on Michael's forehead and his eyebrows shot up.

"Michael, you're burning up with fever!" Alex exclaimed.

"Impossible, I don't get sick. I'm just tired and achy, I'll be fine." he coughed out his response. 

"I think you have the flu. It's going around the base and I remember Liz having had it last week. But how do you have it?" Alex questioned as he went and got a glass of water for Michael.  
Alex looked worried and picked up his phone.

Michael was so lethargic he didn't even ask who Alex was calling.

"Max. It's Alex. Michael has the flu. I know he can't get sick but he is!" Alex said in frustration and worry. "Do you want me to call Kyle? I don't want to give him aspirin cause we don't know what it will do to him, but I have to reduce the fever. I know Kyle probably won't be able to do anything for him but he is a doctor. Okay, so he's not an alien doctor. Well we don't have one of those handy right now. Okay, come on over. I'll leave the door unlocked. I'm going to put Michael to bed. Yeah okay."

And with that Alex hung up the phone. Michael coughed again and then sat up straight. "I'm gonna be sick." he stated shocked. He'd only been this way after drinking enormous amounts of alcohol.

Alex ran to get a pot in the kitchen and made it just in time. When Michael was finished, Alex cleaned the pot and then helped Michael get up and over to the bedroom.

"Don't know how I can be sick. There's something wrong. I don't like this shit. I didn't even enjoy the alcohol first to get this sick. But this feels real bad. How do you guys put up with this? Am I dying do you think?" Michael rambled on in a mumble.

Alex ignored most of his rambling, but at the last of it he turned ashen. Could Michael be dying? That would explain the reason he was sick?

He could feel the heat coming off of Michael as he helped him into the bedroom so he turned and steered them to the bathroom instead. He remembered what his mom once did when he was little and had gotten a bad fever.

He sat Michael on the toilet seat and went into the medicine cabinet and found the rubbing alcohol. He ran the water to just warm and undressed Michael without any help or complaints coming from his lover.

He put Michael in the water and Michael swore. "Damn it that's cold! What the hell are you trying to do, Manes?" Michael woke up from his fog.

Alex's lips twitched. "It's not cold. You just feel cold because you're so hot." Alex explained and pushed his lover back into the water.

"Thanks, babe, you're hot too you know." Michael remarked with a half-hearted smile.

Alex tried not to laugh as he poured some rubbing alcohol in the water and took a wash cloth and began to rub Michael down with the alcohol.

"That's cold too! What are you doing to me?" Michael jumped and tried to get out of the water.

Alex held him down and kept rubbing him down. "Take it easy, this will lower your fever. At least it did when I was little. I remember my mom did this for me. Before she left that is." Alex said in a suddenly quiet voice. 

Michael looked at Alex with suddenly lucid eyes. "I've never had anyone take care of me before." he said seriously, grabbing Alex's hand to let Alex know he understood how he felt.

"Thank you for taking care for me." Michael said quietly. Never taking his eyes off of Alex's.

"I would do anything for you, Michael." Alex whispered trying not to cry thinking of a little Michael with no one to care for him. Ever.

Then he felt Michael's head and smiled. "Your fever has gone down. Good." declared Alex.

"It's to bed for you. And if you're real good, I'll cuddle with you and keep you warm." Alex promised as he helped Michael out of the water and patted him dry with a towel.

All the while Michael looked down in awe of what he lover was doing for him.

The more Michael looked as if he'd never seen this before, the more Alex wanted to cry for the little boy who until today had never had someone take care of him.

He put Michael in bed with a glass of water and a pot by the bed. Just in case. Then he snuggled into bed taking Michael in his arms.

"I love you, Michael. I always will." Alex whispered. "Sleep while you can."

 

"Alex?" 

Alex stirred. He looked around. He had Michael in his arms and was confused.

"Alex!" came a worried whisper.

Max! he had forgotten and fallen asleep as well.

He slipped out of bed and met Max in the outer room.

"How is he?" asked an anxious Max.

"His fever's down. That's what I was worried about the most." Alex told him.

"How the hell is this possible?" Max asked pacing the floor.

"I don't know?" Alex bit his lip, then continued. "But I've been thinking about it. Could it be the same way I got his abilities?" Alex asked quietly. He hated that thought. It meant he was the one who had made Michael vulnerable to sickness now.

"You mean cause you slept with each other that you exchanged traits with each other?" Max thought about that for a minute.

About 3 months ago Alex had been having an argument with Michael and all of a sudden a log went shooting through the window by itself. Alex had watched it with a sigh and a glare at Michael and told him he had to fix that window. Michael had replied that he hadn't done that. After a two day discussion with Liz, Max and Iz, they had determined that Alex's new trait came from sleeping with Michael. He had inherited Michael's alien trait.

"It does make sense. I mean I can't think of anything else. That must be it." Max concluded, bringing Alex back out of his daydream.

"Neither Iz or I have been sick from this flu bug going around. We'll just have to wait and see. It's not like we have an alien doctor to check him out." Max rambled in thought as he paced, this doctor bit having never entered his mind before today.

"Yeah. I know. It scared the hell out of me, not knowing what to do." Alex responded with a frown.

"How did you lower his fever?" Max stopped his pacing and began twirling his deputy sheriff's hat, in his hands, as he faced Alex.

"Something my mom taught me before she left." Alex said.

"Well a human cure worked on Michael. So I guess he could have gotten the sickness from you." Max said and felt bad immediately for it when he saw Alex's face turn ashen. 

"Hey, I'm sure he's gonna be fine, Alex. If he's susceptible to human sickness he can probably be cured the same way."

A few minutes later Max left and Alex went back to Michael who was still asleep huddled under the covers. Alex climbed in to join him and Michael stirred.

"Alex?" Michael questioned. 

"You expecting someone else?" Alex said with amusement.

"You were gone when I woke up a little while ago s'all." He mumbled, half asleep.

"Max was worried. He stopped by."

"Don't need Max. I just need you." Michael sighed when he felt Alex take him back into his arms.

"Well, you've got me whenever and wherever you want me, babe. I'm head over heals in love with you, Michael Guerin."


End file.
